


我说真的 Veridicality by Sineala

by fangxia



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Confessions, M/M, Truth Serum, Ults Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangxia/pseuds/fangxia
Summary: 史蒂夫意外中了真言剂后，托尼发现他一直隐藏了许多感情。





	我说真的 Veridicality by Sineala

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veridicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383565) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 作者注：  
> 终极宇宙（*即1610宇宙）的一个短篇，Ults2（*指漫画）后某天写的。感谢Msermest校对。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 要来这篇文的授权翻给腿腿当生贺~~~  
> 【她生日是2月3日，先发到ao3了，请看到文的宝宝保持低调，更转载译文！】  
> 感谢我的绑定校对洛姬ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ，她真的超他妈棒；  
> 译者感觉这篇属于无差向，不过当什么来磕都可以啦；  
> 史蒂夫的BG线过去式两三句话提及。

Tony被电话铃吵醒了，在第二声铃声响起时他眯着眼睛看清了呼叫者的ID——Nick Fury。哈，好极了。星期六大早上八点被Nick Fury叫起来。自己是做错了什么才会被这样对待？从好的方面说，现在响起的并不是终极*优先级铃声，所以起码今天还不是世界末日。话说Fury是不是忘了终极早就不归神盾局管了？  
【*终极：超英团体，可以理解为是终极宇宙的复仇者联盟，但与复联不同。】

Tony狠狠按下免提后闭上了眼睛，他的工作可不包括这个。（可没人为此给他一分钱。）

“我不为你干活，”Tony赶在Fury开口之前说，“你请不起我，亲爱的。”

“我清楚这点，Stark，”Fury的声音响起，如往常般语调平平，“但你团队里的部分人，他们出于善良，”Fury短暂地停顿了一下，暗示Tony永不可能属于那种人，“已经决定继续在神盾局兼职。”

Tony伸了伸手，差一点就碰到床头柜上的威士忌了。看来他还是得起床。

“挺好的，”Tony回答，“但我不觉得他们受雇于你和我有什么关系。”

Fury叹了口气。“随你的便，”他说着，掐好时间又停顿了一下，好让Tony等着他即将出口的话， “不过美国队长正在医院不停地找你。”

靠。去他妈的真是日了狗了。

Tony僵直地坐着，拿起威士忌直接对着瓶口灌下，期盼这能快速冲洗掉他心里刚冒出来的恐惧。但那没有，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“他还好吗？”Tony问，“他怎么了？怎么回事？”

虽说他和Steve偶尔会有分歧，但上帝啊，Steve都已经需要被留在神盾局的医院里了，那一定很严重。而Tony一点也不想要他死。

“等你到了再说。”Fury说道，声音中带着一点得意——Tony的反应很让他满意。

电话喀哒一声断了。

“操你的，Nick。”Tony对着房间吼。Steve出事了，都怪神盾局把会让他受伤的任务分配给他，归根结底这都是Fury的错。

为了要Fury好看他应该压根就不理这事，但是——Steve在找他啊。

在这之前他从不记得Steve有需要过他。

Tony暗骂一句，再又喝了一杯后，起身去更衣。

**

Tony站在神盾医院隔离室前的观察区，Fury站在他旁边。透过倾斜的巨大玻璃窗，Tony看见Steve就在距他两三米的狭窄的床上坐着，晃着腿。他穿着医院的病号服，那几乎罩不住他宽阔的肩膀。Steve低着头，Tony不知道他能不能透过单面镜看到外面——没准超级士兵可以呢——但他环顾四周的样子让Tony对此失去了信心。

Steve看上去很焦虑，甚至有些难过。他绝对不应该是这样的，托尼想，他不应该会感到害怕。

害怕不太准确，还有点别的东西。

“总之就是，”Fury开口，“生物实验室发生了一起事故，我们的一些科学家在研究一种……能让人吐露实情的化合物。实验室发生了火灾，队长在进行救援时不慎吸入了大量化合物。”

Fury不自在地换了个站姿看着托尼，真心祈祷Tony的拉丁语没有好到能理解veridical的意思*，这一词或许就是他为了糊弄Tony而胡诌的。  
【*上一段“让人吐露实情的化合物”在原文是“veridical compound”；veridical，诚实的，不虚伪的，外来词，来自拉丁语中的veridicus。】

但可惜了，Fury。Tony可是个天才。

“你是说真言剂？”

看着Nick Fury面露愧疚可能是Tony见过的最诡异的事情。Fury咳了一声，移开眼睛，“是的。”

老天鹅啊。

现在他知道Steve在找什么了，Tony看了眼医疗室里的Steve。

他一直觉得Steve是个直率的人。典型的，请原谅他这么说，“所见即所得”的那种。爷们中的爷们，强大，勇敢，自信，坚定，不动摇。他是杰出的领导者——会毫不犹豫地告诉你你做得很好，同样也毫不犹豫地告诉你你做得不够好。这有时候会让人难以接受，但毕竟Steve就是那样的人。

而害怕是绝不会被用来去形容他的词。

上帝啊，Steve看上去很难过，就是……很难过。

如果这就是Steve真实的样子，那就真的……很令人难过了。

内部通话系统接通声响起，Tony想起来他们有音频监控可以听到Steve说的每个字。

“在这好寂寞。”Steve的声音低低的，但不像往常他要求自己的那样，他现在的语调有了更多的抑扬变化。他听上去很悲伤，“我想要一个拥抱。”

换做是其他情况，Tony会为这个嘲笑他一辈子，但他内心某处告诉自己他不能。Steve和Jan分手了——呃……是在几个月之前？在那之后他有和其他人交往吗？显然没有。

他曾经想过，也许就那一次，Steve——真实的Steve，会是个刻薄的人，冷酷，混蛋（asshole），就像别人经常说他的那样。Tony听过有人在三曲翼*的走廊上窃窃嘲笑Steve头顶的A字真正指代什么。  
【*Triskelion，三曲翼，神盾局总部。】

也许没有一个人真正了解Steve，Tony想。

Steve想要的只有一个拥抱而已。

上帝啊……

“这会持续多久？”Tony低声问Fury。

Fury耸耸肩，“起码还要几个小时。”

“如果我进去了，会受到影响吗？”Tony问着，已经朝医疗室的门走去了。因为哪怕他会受到影响，呵，他也压根不在乎神盾局的人知道他在心里是怎么想他们的。

“只要你能把裤子穿好就不会，”Fury干巴巴地说，眼前可是拿Tony那明眼人都能看出的对队友的小心思打趣的好时机呀，“目前在这个周期内，它只会通过液体传播。”

“那你猜我是个多随便的人？”托尼回道，现在他能做得只有继续把玩笑开下去了，不是吗？

他真想再来一杯。

Fury挑了挑眉毛没说话，而Tony决定“谨慎即大勇*”。  
【The better part of valor is discretion——莎士比亚。】

 

**

“我真的好想你，”Steve在Tony推开隔离室的门进来时说道，“你能来我好高兴。”

 

Steve仍皱着眉，他看起来惨兮兮的。Tony想，这或许就是当一个人被迫说出心里话时的样子吧。

Tony露出了一个他能做到的最温暖的微笑，“还好吗？”

只有在他应该非常小心翼翼地去对待Steve时他才会这样做。

“这可真是丢死人了，”Steve吞吞吐吐地说，“我讨厌所有人都知道我内心所想的事情，但我还是想要一个拥抱。”他盯着地板愁眉苦脸而又直白地说出了后一句话。

那么，管他妈的，为什么不呢？

“你想要我抱抱你吗？”Tony问道，以便再次确认。

“是的，”Steve承认道，低垂着眼睑，“你总爱和别人有肢体接触。我一直看着你去碰这人碰那人，而你从不碰我。你看起来很好抱。”他把这句赞美说得如同抱怨一般。

“你想要我现在抱你吗？”他努力不让Steve去为这个而乞求自己，但这听上去有点像是他在占Steve便宜一样——上帝啊，他有没有想过抱抱Steve？——如果能确定Steve真的想要这个，那当然了！

Steve动了动嘴唇，“是的。”

起初，这恐怕能称得上是世界上最尴尬的拥抱了。Tony像是被拖进Steve的怀里，而Steve像是不知道把胳膊往哪放一样，Tony的手正抓着那蠢了吧唧的病号服。但接着Steve把Tony拉近了，他把脸埋在Tony的颈窝里，于是鬼都能看出来这个可怜的家伙有多渴望与他人的接触。

Tony抚摸着Steve的头发，Steve颤抖着把他抱得更紧了。Tony感觉自己快要喘不过来气了，被超级士兵的拥抱致死可不是他能想到的死法。

Steve终于放开了他，看上去很过意不去。

“怎么样？”Tony问，“感到好点了吗？”

Steve点点头，“你闻上去好香。”他说着，又忧伤地苦起脸。

按照以往，Tony这时会正忙着和对方打啵——但是，显然Steve没这个意思。

“嘿，别这样，”Tony说，“我当然会闻起来很棒，我可是下了功夫的。你应该看看我在古龙水上花了多少钱，亲爱的。你知道的，我是爱慕虚荣的人。”

感谢上帝，Steve轻轻笑了笑。所以说至少Tony能让他放下一点痛苦。

“我讨厌呆在这，”Steve闷闷不乐地说，“我想回家。”他看着Tony，“我想要你和我一起回家。”

Steve捂着脸闭上了眼睛。

这与Tony想象中的实在是相差太远了。

“亲爱的，”托尼说，“那将是我的荣幸。”

**

Tony用了半个小时才说服Fury放Steve走，他保证自己会一直陪着Steve直至药物失效，同时若情况恶化的话他也会立马把Steve带回神盾局。虽说他为此签了厚厚一沓保证书，但看着Steve一换上裤子就高兴了许多，让Tony觉得一切都是值得的。

“很遗憾我不能把你带回到1945年。”Tony在跟着Steve走到他昏暗的布鲁克林小公寓时说道。

“没什么好遗憾的，”Steve从口袋里掏出钥匙，嘴唇不安地抿成一条线，“我有时会想念过去，但我很高兴你现在能在我身边。而我不觉得你会喜欢1945年那会。”

嗯哼，说得在理。

Tony把Steve推到沙发边。“你先坐，”他对Steve说，“我去给你拿点喝的。屋子里有酒吗？”

Steve惊讶地看着他，“你觉得我现在能喝酒吗？”

“是给我喝的，亲爱的。”Tony给Steve接了一杯水。

“噢噢！”Steve竟笑了起来。他耸耸肩，“冰箱里有啤酒，但我知道不会是你喜欢的那种。”Steve低下头。难道他觉得Tony会妄加评论他吗？

Steve不停在沙发上别扭地调整坐姿，他一直注视着门和窗像是在估测怎样最快离开这里一样。Tony在想他是不是应该走了。操他妈的神盾局。

Tony在Steve旁边坐下，把水递了过去。Steve冲着Tony手里拿着的还没打开的啤酒点了下头，“我来帮你，”他说着，在Tony递给他酒时徒手打开了啤酒盖。嘁，显摆。

“是我喜欢的那种，”Tony喝了一口Steve的垃圾百威*说。美国啤酒，呕，瞧瞧他为爱所付出的啊。“谢谢你。”  
【*Budweiser，路边超市4刀一瓶。(～￣▽￣)～ 】

Steve扫视着四周，接着坐直了身子。他显然，非常尤其特别地不自在。这说不通啊，明明是他让Tony和他一起回家的。

“那什么，”Tony尝试着开口，而Steve沉默着，“如果你不想让我呆在这，我可以走，好吗？我可以叫别人来陪你。”

“我想让你在这，”Steve的语气十分坚定，但他听上去仍然很紧张，“我喜欢有你在我身边，而我也知道就算我说错了什么你也不会取笑我。”Steve看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，“我只是有些难过……因为我清楚我无法阻止自己去告诉你……我觉得你非常迷人。”

Steve的脸红了三个度，他一掌捂上了自己的嘴巴。

上帝啊。

“我讨厌自己。”Steve说，声音从指缝间泄出来。

Steve看起来像是快要吐了。他急躁地扫视着房间，放下手。Tony能听见他又快又浅的呼吸声。

一时冲动，Tony握上了Steve的手。接着，他们静静地看着彼此相握的手。

“没关系的，”Tony轻柔地说，他小心翼翼地对Steve笑着，而Steve看着Tony的样子像是他希望Tony能把自己生吞了一样，“那挺好的。可能我和你调情时你一直没注意到。”

“你和每个人都调情。”Steve的声音有些酸涩。

Tony想了想，“这么说是没错。”

“我从不觉得自己和你有一丁点的机会，”Steve说，他看上去想冲着自己的脸来上一拳，“就算我有机会，我也完全不知道要怎么办。”

Tony摩挲着Steve的手，“我根本不知道你在为这个纠结，亲爱的。如果我知道了，一定会约你，早早地就约你了。”

“在军队时他们曾问过我，”Steve的视线飘向远方，“他们问我是不是同性恋，我说长官，不是的，长官。我当时没说谎。”他恳求般地看着Tony，“我没说谎，我爱过Gail*，我说真的。我本有机会和她结婚然后幸福地生活下去。但是我想好好去做美国队长，非常地想，我不能让他们把这个从我身上夺走。所以那时如果有一个英俊的小伙吸引了我的目光，或者是当我、当我听见有人……在夜里……在军营里那什么……上帝啊，我们那时真是没有半点隐私——我就去想Gail。我会去想我有多需要去变得正常，做一个正常的人，过着正常的生活。我别无选择，作为美国队长，我别无选择。”  
【*Gail Richards，在终极宇宙里她曾是Steve的未婚妻，最后没能和Steve在一起。】

这或许是Tony第一次听Steve用这么多话去谈自己的感情。

“没人能把它从你身上夺走，”Tony斟酌着说，“你已经不在军营里了，你甚至不在神盾局了。你想多gay都可以。欢迎来到21世纪，亲爱的。”

Steve对Tony笑了笑，发自内心的那种。Tony在想或许这是他第一次见Steve这么开心，或许未来也难再见到了。

“我真的很想和你上床，”Steve说，脸颊通红，但好在他看上去还能喘得上气，“我总是忍不住去想你，”他咬着嘴唇，“你真的超级帅。”

“可真甜呐，亲爱的，”Tony笑出了声，“我喜欢你。但大概现在可不行。”

Steve快要撅起嘴来了，“我没骗你，我说不了谎。”

“我知道，”Tony说，“但你想和我睡并不意味着你真的想要我们现在就去做。”而Tony知道如何表达许可，“等真言剂失效了再邀我，嗯？”

Steve垂着头。

“我不确定到那时我还有没有足够的勇气。”他坦言。

Tony拍了拍他的手，“你都已经到这一步了。来吧，在那之前我们可以找点事来打发时间。”

“我想看General Hospital*，”Steve说，“我还想让你摸摸我的头发。”  
【中文译名，综合医院，从60年代开播至今的肥皂剧。】

嗯哼，没问题，Tony能胜任那些。

FIN


End file.
